


For Life

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Shinra proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Life

It's something Shinra's become used to, a tingle against his senses in a way he can't rightly explain. He'll turn around from washing dishes at the sink to find Celty collasped across the couch idely flicking at the remote. It's a warm feeling, the wisp of "I'm home" against the pulse point at his wrist. The brush of Celty's smoke across his neck is a more intimate "good morning" than any honeyed bedroom voice could ever be. Like all the things about her, Shinra wouldn't change it for the world. Shinra knows Celty worries. She has this shy look to her, thin smoke and insubstantial when she's uncertain that Shinra will respond, like the first time ever holding hands. Shinra smiles widely, warmly because she is the most beautiful woman he's ever known and he has always, will always think so. Shinra quietly links their fingers sitting on the couch in his apartment.

They don't go on dates, Celty still hides herself, in the ways she can, from the world beyond their living room. Shinra doesn't push, he understands her fear, shares it some himself. If anyone is capable of self protection it's Celty. She'll outrun cops and dispense with attackers with shadowy ease. Celty has never been truly angry with Shinra but Shinra has seen her anger, the sharp lines of darkness that snake across the ground, away from her hands like hidden daggers. To Shinra it's beautiful. Shinra tells Celty all the time. How wonderful she is, how he is so lucky to have met her. Some days Shinra thinks she understands, most days Shinra's shoulders are bruised from where she's shoved him in retaliation. For all the years they've known each other the soft smile Shinra feels against his skin in the lightest brush of smoke is still achingly sweet and new. And Shinra is lucky, Celty has chosen him. The very thought calls up his widest grin even if he's just buying groceries for a properly romantic dinner. Honestly Shinra would propose right then, except that Celty probably wouldn't appreciate it over a text message, and Shinra's fairly certain they're in this "for life" already.

He buys a ring anyways. It takes him a while to find the perfect one. He has to be stealthy about it as well. It's hard to stealthily find out someone's ring size, but Shinra is nothing if not creative and determined. Shinra can't decide the proper venue for such reveal, however. Celty's always off working, traveling the city. They eat together and share long conversations, standing in the hallway, neither quite wanting to go to bed, and with the memorable occasion of nice weather they sunbathe on the deck. Shinra loves that they share time together so casually, but discussing work while eating take out and watching a movie is not a properly romantic location. Celty is special, Shinra wants to make sure his proposal is equally so. Shinra asks around, Simon offers to reserve Russian Sushi for an evening, but Celty doesn't really eat so Shinra decides against it. Shinra awkwardly asks Shizuo, which wouldn't have been so awkward except for the part where Shizuo at first was under the impression Shinra was proposing to him, not asking about proposing to Celty. After all that Shizuo did have a reasonable suggestion.

They don't go out much, so it is a special occasion. Shinra can tell Celty is confused, but she seems happy enough to follow him around the amusement park. Shinra even lets her drag him onto a roller coaster, which she must read as a sign of devotion. It's nice in that he gets to lean against her, eyes squeezed shut as the world plummets around him and his stomache goes to hang out with his ears. Celty's laughter is infectious and he's smiling a little as he stumbles out of the car. After that Celty races about and Shinra tries to remember why he never thought of this before. He wins her a large green squishy cat, and she picks the one black horse on the merrygoround. Celty buys him cotton candy and Shinra describes the sweetness of spun sugar. The words are stolen off his lips by the tentative brush of feeling. He turns slightly, Celty is leaning incredibly close, his nose bumps against her helmet.  
"Uh, hey." Shinra's voice is suddenly dry "Do you want to go on the Ferris Wheel with me?" He grabs her hand, and it feels like sparks are dancing over his fingers her Yes is so strong.

They're quiet, sitting next to each other in their carriage. Celty's hand is still warm in his. His other hand shoved in his pocket, playing with his choice on the rest of his life. Shinra's not usually impatient but with Celty's intensity on him like that, he doesn't wait till they reach the top of the Ferris Wheel. He pulls the box from his pocket.  
"This is for you," Shinra akwardly scoots off the bench and kneels in the small floor space. He thrusts the ring box towards her. Celty cradles it in her hands, then reverently opens it. Shinra swallows. "I was hoping you might want to...Celty, will you marry me?" Shinra is unprepared for Celty's joy. He had hoped, maybe, but feeling it around him is beyond anything Shinra had ever imagined. Celty surges up off the seat, dragging Shinra up with her and throwing her arms round his shoulders. Somehow her helmet's been knocked off and the whole car is shaking with their movement but Shinra doesn't care. They're at the top of the ferris wheel now, halted for passengers to enjoy the view but Shinra can't see beyond the warmly dark cloud swirling around him. He feels Celty's hands digging into his shoulders and her weight pressed up against him, but he also feels the coils of smoke around his waist pulling him towards her, smoke like hands framing his cheeks. Where his arms are around her neck they tangle like dark vines around his fingers holding him there. And in all of it Shinra feels nothing but wordless happiness. The Ferris Wheel is moving again, but Shinra stays right where he is, he's not certain he could actually move if he wanted too. Eventually though they're close enough to the ground. He leans back and tugs a little. Celty slowly lets go, slipping away from him till he can move his arms, without her presence supporting his head and tangling with his hair. Shinra takes a step back to straighten his hair and shirt, might as well try to be presentable, but winds up falling backward. Sheepishly Celty's shadow slides away from where his legs were held against the floor. Her _Sorry_ is tinged bright with a blush and Shinra can't stop smiling, though he rubs his sore hip gingerly as she pulls him upright.  
"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're happy. May I do the honors?" Shinra asks gesturing to the ring box abandoned on the bench. Celty smiles and holds out her hand. Shinra slides the ring on her finger. It fits perfectly. They leave the Ferris Wheel holding hands, just the smallest brush of Celty's smoke against his wrist. In it Shinra hears a hundred years of morning hellos and goodnight kisses. Shinra is the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
